


弄巧成拙

by COLDTEA_LC



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COLDTEA_LC/pseuds/COLDTEA_LC





	弄巧成拙

*pwp  
*年龄操作 17岁德+27哈  
*有bug 这只是pwp 切莫深究  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
在哈利不知道第几次感觉到腰痛的时候，他决定事情不能这样下去，必须要让这个该死的马尔福知道一下他的厉害。要说真的报复马尔福，哈利也下不去手，他突然灵机一动，不如给年轻的马尔福一个教训。  
时间转换器带着哈利来到了十年前，一切都是他熟悉的样子，他步伐轻盈地走在霍格沃茨的校园里，心里已经盘算着一会怎么调戏德拉科并把他丢到床上了。  
“德拉科该还是个小处男，凭借我这10年的经验——虽然这些经验也是跟这家伙积攒出来的，让德拉科欲仙欲死也不是难事。”想到这里他克制不住嘴边诡异的微笑。  
“嘿，破特，什么事儿让你这么开心？“正想着马尔福就从他对面走来，用他一贯带着嘲讽的腔调说。  
“Honey，我这都是想你想的。“哈利边说还挤眉弄眼地看着马尔福。  
“你他妈的犯什么病？“马尔福对于这突如其来的亲昵还不适应，苍白的脸也染上了红晕，他心里一直不承认自己对救世主有意思，这大约就是恐同即深柜。他盯着哈利的脸瞧了一秒，又换上他的标志假笑，“让我看看救世主，一天不见您怎么就样子不一样了，您是纵欲过度老了十岁吗？”  
马尔福当然只是随口一说，哈利想我他妈的看起来纵欲过度老了十岁这事儿你有一部分责任，但还是笑着说：“你想知道怎么回事吗？晚上找我喝一杯就告诉你。”  
“我看你脑子是真的坏掉了。”马尔福17岁了，他看得出哈利说“喝一杯”是有一定暗示性的，这家伙真是故意给他难堪。  
“胆小的斯莱特林，只是叫你喝一杯而已，不来就算了。”  
“你他妈的在说什么？好，喝一杯也没什么，晚上见。”  
计划通！哈利悄悄在心里给自己比了大拇指。

和哈利坐在光线昏暗的酒吧里，马尔福显然有点不知所措，就像平日一样挤兑哈利，也一下不知道从哪说。  
“德拉科，有没有人说过你的金发真的很好看。”倒是哈利先开了口。  
“废话，多得是。还有，你怎么突然叫我德拉科了？”马尔福在努力掩盖着自己的慌乱。  
“其实我来自十年后。我们十年后会生活在一起。”哈利并没有直接回答问题。  
“哦梅林啊，你他妈的到底在说什么？生活在一起？你说什么样的生活在一起？”  
“你真喜欢问毫无疑义的问题，当然就像你父母那样生活在一起。”  
马尔福一下石化了，“梅林啊···”他先是非常惊讶，是那种不愉快的惊讶，后来他也无法欺骗自己了，他竟然，有点，高兴。  
哈利凑过来，热气吐在马尔福的耳边，“你是不是心里还有点高兴呢？”对于27岁的哈利来说，看出来17岁的少年想什么非常容易，更何况他们后来聊起来从何时喜欢上对方的时候，知道在17岁之前两人其实就都抱有好感了。  
“闭嘴。”马尔福还在试图坚守阵地。  
哈利突然一把扣住马尔福的脑袋，然后吻了上去，马尔福完全僵住了，任由哈利亲吻他。他无法闭上嘴完全把哈利阻挡在外面，哈利的舌头温柔地扫过他的口腔，轻轻吸着他的舌头。一吻结束后，他的嘴角还挂着银丝，哈利看到马尔福已经有反应了。  
“嘿，你不会还是个处男吧？“哈利明知故问地打趣他。  
“怎么可能，你17岁的时候才是个处男！”  
“这样吗？那让我见识一下风月老手马尔福吧。”  
马尔福意识到自己确实挖了个坑并且跳下去了，因为他真的还是个处男，然而此时已经是进退维谷了，只能硬着头皮继续往下演。  
一切都在救世主的计划范围之内，已经成功把马尔福带到了旅馆，之后只要再把他丢到床上就可以，哈利想着恨不得笑出声，但是为了不让猎物怀疑，他还得继续忍着。  
他继续亲吻着德拉科，两个人顺势到了床上，哈利感觉马尔福的下身已经肿胀不堪了。  
他把马尔福的裤子脱了下来，马尔福的内裤就快爆炸了。  
“你尺寸还不错嘛。”哈利刮了一下马尔福的小伙伴，马尔福瞬间倒吸了一口气。  
“谢谢，其他人也是这么夸我的。”马尔福仍旧装模作样地说。  
“那我就验验货。”他说着把内裤也拽了下来，然后跪在地板上把马尔福的下身吞了下去，用舌尖扫着马尔福龟头下最敏感的地方。  
马尔福试图让自己别发出声音，但是这种感觉实在是太爽了，他喘息的声音越来越大，哈利也越发卖力地舔弄起来，甚至开始吮吸，就像吸果冻。  
“啊···”马尔福终于忍不住叫了出来，手指插入哈利的黑发之中，牙齿轻轻咬住下唇。  
哈利似乎得到了鼓励，更加快速地舔弄，“再···再···再快一点···”马尔福在自己断断续续地呻吟中完成了第一次口交。  
哈利满意地擦擦嘴，今晚应该是势在必得了。  
然而不幸的是，马尔福在哈利给的这一课中竟然开了窍。他一把把哈利按在床上，压在他身上，开始解开他的扣子。  
“其实疤头，你也挺好看的嘛。”  
哈利的锁骨露了出来，马尔福吻了上去，这是他的一个敏感带，27岁的马尔福非常喜欢舔他这里。哈利开始意识到事情的不对了。  
“德拉科我想我们应该换个位置。”  
“我觉得不需要。”  
胸口的扣子也已经打开了，哈利的乳头突然暴露在空气下，有些发硬。马尔福的指腹放在哈利的乳头上，哈利差点没叫出来，马尔福开始轻轻旋转他的手指，揉动着哈利敏感的一点。哈利终于忍不住开始呻吟，这家伙真的是处男？  
另一方面马尔福却为自己的天赋异禀感到欣慰，这样自己也不至于因为是处男太丢面子了，“救世主你在鬼叫什么啊？”他还继续调侃他。  
“舔我。”哈利没工夫回应这个小孩儿的话。  
马尔福铂金色的脑袋凑了过去，舌尖围绕着乳头打圈，继而轻轻吮吸，一只手也开始揉捏哈利另一边的乳头。  
“哈···啊···”哈利逐渐感受到越来越多的快感，也许他再不把这家伙扑倒，最后下不来床的又该是自己了。  
马尔福抬起头，把五指张开，大拇指和小指刚好可以碰到哈利的两点，他想抬起头看哈利此刻什么表情。此时的哈利脸也红了起来，就像脱离了水的鱼一样喘息。马尔福的手继续移动，抚上了哈利的分身。  
“你是说，我们后来会一起生活吧？那这种事情应该做了不少？”他用指尖摩擦着那个最敏感的部位，毕竟处男也有自己解决的经验。  
“那么，我们谁在上面呢？”  
“废话，当然是我。”抓不住这个机会可就前功尽弃了，哈利虽然已经喘到说话都不连贯，但还是不忘自己最初的目标。  
“说实话，我不太信。“说完，马尔福就含住了小哈利，模仿着哈利刚才对他做的事，何况男人也了解男人，他努力用嘴唇包裹着牙齿，吮吸着哈利的龟头。  
”啊········“哈利又一次忍不住叫了起来。  
”救世主，你在上面真的没问题吗？“马尔福把东西吐出来，调笑地盯着他。  
哈利试图用蛮力把德拉科放倒在自己身下，他坐起来，想要把两个人的位置调换一下，却发现自己根本推不动马尔福。糟糕，27岁的德拉科力量有这么大吗？随后他意识到这个计划最大的漏洞就是，虽然17岁的德拉科是个除了自慰以外就没什么经验的处男，但是17岁却是人生体能的巅峰时期，虽然两人后来也经常去打魁地奇，但是身体机能和17岁还是无法比拟。  
“Well，well，已经没有了力气的破特。”他得意地笑了起来，但是还是没有习惯叫他哈利。  
“操！”哈利终于从牙缝里挤出了点声音。  
这家伙也不顾哈利还没有释放出来，赤裸着身子跳下床，肌肉均匀又漂亮，“既然是你邀请我来的，那么应该会准备润滑剂吧。”他边说边翻了出来。  
“那他妈的是给你用的，梅林啊，我都在干什么。”哈利一只手无力地搭在了自己的前额上。  
”给我用？那你也太傻了。“他又爬上床，把哈利翻了过去。哈利感觉挣扎已经是徒劳的了，他彻底投降了。  
马尔福把手指探入哈利的臀缝，“你的屁股还挺有弹性的”，他另一只手顺便摸了一把。然后放入一根手指，立刻就被温暖紧致的穴道包围了，马尔福的脸突然又红了起来，一会还不知道要多舒服。他的手指在甬道之中探索，轻轻点着几个部位，观察哈利的反应，然而似乎并没有找到他的G点。他感觉哈利慢慢放松了下来，不断加入手指，继续扩张着，大约到了三根，他感觉应该差不多了。  
到了这里，他突然有些不知怎么办才好，他的老二还是硬邦邦的，他当然知道就这样贯穿哈利就可以了，这太简单太顺理成章了，他反倒有些犹豫。  
哈利注意到了马尔福的停顿，“小处男，不知道该怎么办了吗？那还是换我来吧。”看来机会还是有的。  
“都说了我他妈不是处男！”没想到这句话竟然打破了马尔福的不知所措，他就这样冲了进去。  
“啊···”哈利一下子还没适应马尔福的尺寸，不禁叫了出来。  
“哈利，哈利你没事吧？”马尔福听到哈利有些扭曲的声音，也变得紧张了起来。  
“没···没事，你先慢一点。”他喘息着说。  
马尔福轻缓地动了起来，哈利也逐渐适应了这种充实感。看到哈利又开始发出满足的叹息，马尔福加快了速度，温暖包围着他，像要把他带入更深的地方，他也开始呻吟。可是，可是哈利总觉得缺点什么，满足不了。  
“德拉科···你稍微往下一点。”哈利把脑袋闷在枕头里说，他有些不好意思，虽然马尔福已经表现不错了，毕竟他只是个处男。  
“这里吗？”金发少年努力地讨好着心爱的人。  
“不，你再往下一点点。”  
马尔福又顶弄起来了另一片柔软。  
“啊·····”快感像潮水一样涌了上来，哈利忍不住尖叫。  
马尔福随即明白这就是哈利最需要的地方，他开始卖力地冲击，哈利的呻吟变得支离破碎，他的分身也越发肿胀。  
“快，再快一些！啊···德拉科，我需要你。”  
一个17岁的少年看到心爱的人红着脸眼圈说要自己，还怎么克制得住自己，“哈利，我爱你。”他轻声说。更加大力地捣弄着那一点，然后炽热的液体进入了哈利的身体。与此同时，小哈利也忍不住出来了，白色的液体粘在了马尔福的腹部。  
释放的两人并排躺在床上。  
“你刚才说你爱我？”哈利虽然无力但笑着说。  
“我没说这样的话。”他竟然还想抵赖。  
“你本可以说你不爱我的，可你说你没有说这样的话。”  
马尔福把头扭了过去。  
“德拉科，我们以后就会在一起，我可以告诉你，因为我们那时候已经在一起了。”

本来是要给马尔福个教训，结果最后腰疼的竟然还是自己。回到现在的哈利有些懊悔地想。不过更懊悔的还是，现在27岁的德拉科竟然开始提枪就对他最敏感的地方冲击。  
“我隐约记得···17岁的时候有人告诉我在这，就拿来用了····”

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
